In the gas bag modules known hitherto, numerous housing parts are provided, namely the pressure chamber housing, the ejection channel and between the two a heat shield sheet and also a fastening sheet inserted into the gas bag, by means of which the gas bag is fastened to the pressure chamber housing in the region of the so-called inflation orifice.